Let Me Love You
by MaiAvocados
Summary: Luka has no idea why Miku stays with Kaito, she thinks that Miku deserves better than that. One-Shot Miku x Luka, slight Miku x Kaito. Based on the song Let Me Love You by Mario. Reviews please
1. Original Ending

**Hi there folks, ****this has SLIGHT Miku x Kaito and a Meiko x Kaito reference in it but otherwise there's Miku x Luka. Keep in mind that I don't hate Kaito just because I'm making him the bad guy here (he's actually one of my favorite Vocaloid guys)**

**This is my first One-Shot so I'm always up for any tips on getting better at writing. There will be two endings to this, first one in this chapter, second one in another chapter**

**Based on the song Let Me Love You by Mario**

**(I also want tips on how to write better summaries and come up with better titles, so if you can give me tips and stuff on those or other writing tips, that'd be real nice)**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

* * *

I don't get it, why does she still stay with him? After all what Kaito did to Miku, she still sticks around, why? She comes crying to me practically every day on how he's always cheating on her. Miku always tells me about it and she cries about it almost every time we see each other. I always hold her in my arms when she does cry, and my heart manages to fill with pure hate and rage towards Kaito every time she does come crying to me_._ The stories that he tells are pure lies, and Miku knows it. There are always excuses on why he was so late, or why he came home in the middle of the night. They're all the same damn lies, and everyone knows it. "I got in a traffic jam", "My friends went somewhere and I came along", "We had a delay at work", "I was working", the same damn thing every time. Both of us smell the perfume on him, and we see the make-up on his shirt clearly. There's always red lipstick somewhere on his shirt or pants, sometimes even both. It's like as if she actually enjoys being hurt, but I know that she doesn't enjoy it at all. Even after all the things he's done behind her back, she sticks around with him, and I just don't know why she does that.

I know it's selfish, but I sometimes wish for Miku to leave Kaito for me. If she was with me, I'd make her the happiest girl in the world. Miku would never have to worry about me what I do. I'm only scratching the surface on what'd I do for her. I'd give her anything and everything if I could. Miku's deserves better than him, and everyone knows it, except Miku herself. I always tell her that she deserves more, but she always argues by saying the same thing, "I can't break up with him". She's the type of girl who deserves the best out of everything, a hand full of rings, necklaces, bracelets, she deserves everything she could ever want. Miku's a shining star inside and out, and I wanna let her know that.

I'm planning on telling her I love her, despite the risks that I'm taking on our friendship. I want Miku to realize how beautiful she actually is, and I want her to realize what I, and always have, felt for her. She is literally worth millions of dollars, and it's a shame that she doesn't even know it (That, or she's really modest). I've always noticed that just about everywhere Miku goes with Kaito, the other Vocaloids stop and stare at them, I bet they think the exact same thing I think every time I see Miku and Kaito together: _Why does Miku stay with Kaito?_. Miku and Kaito never seem to notice our stares though.

It was 5:42 P.M. and I was at home on the computer. I was very bored, so I decided to go on this one website I know that's called Fanfiction. I've never told anyone about this, but I read stories that contain Miku and I as lovers. I showed Miku this website once, and she decided to put every single possible couple combination in Crypton. When she read some 'naughty' fanfics of us, she blushed a deep red and looked away from the monitor, I bet you can guess what rating it was (I could have sworn I saw blood coming from her nose that time). I decided I was very bored and hungry, but I was too lazy to cook today. I decided to go an italian restaurant since I was in the mood for pasta. Going alone would be lonely, so I decided to call Miku to see if she can come with me. It would be like a date, except it's not a date.

I took out my pink touch screen phone from my pocket and checked my contacts. I selected Miku and called her. My phone kept ringing until I heard that angelic voice that I love so much.

"Hello?", Miku answered

My heart started beating faster just hearing her voice, I can never get over her beautiful voice. "Hey Miku", I said to her

"Oh, h-hey Luka", did I hear her stutter? Why is she stuttering? Was she just crying again?

"Do you wanna go out to a restaurant with me?", I asked her. I tried to control my raging heart beats and tried to not stutter. I've felt like this ever since I met her, maybe even before I met her.

"Yea what time?"

I never thought of a specific time, and I was pretty hungry. So I figured now would be good. "Right now"

"E-Eh?", is she not available?

"I'm sorry, are not available right now?", I asked with concern

"No, right now is fine! But are you picking me up from my apartment or am I picking you up from your house?"

I figured that picking her up from her house would be good, "I'll pick you from your place", I said

"Okay, I'll go get ready!", Miku excitedly busted out

"See ya later", I said

"See ya", She replied

I hung up the phone and began to feel nervous. I've gone out with her many, many times and I've always felt nervous, but I've never went out with her to a fancy restaurant. I started thinking of how related to a date this was, but I shrugged it off, Miku doesn't feel that way about me. I started to get ready for this special occasion. I'm saying it's special because, you know, it's Miku, the girl I've loved for so long. I put on deodorant, and since we we were going to a fancy restaurant, I put on a black dress that doesn't show much cleavage. I brushed my hair, put on eyeliner, mascara, and invisible lip gloss. I put on perfume that smells like vanilla and put on a really, really tiny bit of blush. I finally took my purse and my car keys, put on my black heels, and walked to the door. I opened the door, stepped outside, closed the door, and walked my way to my car. I got the car and started it, then started driving to Miku's apartment. I turned on the radio and unsurprisingly, one of Miku's songs were playing. I listened to that song, but I turned off the radio afterwards and continued driving.

When I got there, I walked to Miku's apartment room with a smile on my face and ringed the doorbell. A few seconds after, Miku answered the door. Let me tell you this in the shortest way I can ever tell you: She was beautiful. Miku was wearing a dark red dress that looked exactly like mine, except dark red. She was wearing mascara, tiny bit of blush, and I think she was wearing see through lip gloss. I kept staring at her with complete awe.

"Ar-Are you r-ready Miku?", I asked her. I'd do something about my stuttering but even if I try, I'd fail miserably

"Y-Yeah", there it is, she's stuttering again, why?

I found myself staring at her with complete awe and I couldn't stop being in a complete trance. That was until **HE** showed up by Miku.

"Miku, where you goin'?", That blue haired playboy asked her while wrapping his arm around her waist

"I'm going with Luka to a restaurant", Miku happily replied

"Okay", Kaito said to Miku before kissing Miku on the lips. Keep the sweet act up all you want Kaito, but everyone knows what you do.

"Bye Kaito, you also have to get out of my apartment since I'm leaving", Miku said to Kaito.

Kaito groaned, then went in the apartment to get some of his stuff, then went outside of the apartment, got into his car, and drove off. Miku and I walked to my car, got in, and started driving to the restaurant. I took a quick glance at her every now and then, and by the looks of it, she seemed very happy. Miku was humming the song on the radio with a smile on her face. She looked so upbeat, then again she's always upbeat. I smiled to myself for absolutely no reason, Miku definitely noticed but didn't ask. I drove by the beach that I usually stop by at, and I saw that Miku was looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Wow, that sunset is really beautiful", Miku commented

"Yea, it is beautiful", and so are you_  
_

"Can we stop here after we're done eating?", she asked me

How can I refuse a request like that? "Of course, I love this beach". While that's true, I actually just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yay!", Miku exclaimed excitedly.

**~Timeskip~**

We talked about random topic subjects and eventually made it to the restaurant. Before I told Miku we were here, she excitedly immediately ran out of the car and kept motioning me to hurry up. I got out of the car and Miku walked up to me.

"So are we gonna go in now?", Miku asked. She looked so damn cute asking me that, but she always looks cute. My heart started beating faster again, and my palms were getting sweaty.

"Yea, let's go", I said. I was almost about to hold her hand, but I motioned my hand back to myself. _Must not do that ever again_, I reminded to myself.

"Okay!", she exclaimed happily while being the cutest living being I've ever seen.

We started walking to the restaurant, Miku kept taking glances at me then looking back at the restaurant. When we got in, I took a good look at the place. It was incredibly crowded so I wouldn't be surprised if we had to wait, the place was also quite fancy. After a few minutes, the waiter come up to us.

"How many?", he asked

"Two"

"Okay, follow me", he said.

"Follow me". The waiter started walking, we followed him to a table, and we sat in that table, usual restaurant thing.

"What would you like to drink?", the waiter asked

"Water", I said

"What she's getting", Miku said, the waiter then left us. I giggled slightly from Miku's answer. Miku looked at me with a pouty face and a slight blush.

"H-Hey, what are you laughing at?", she asked

"Nothing", I replied. We stopped talking and started looking at our menus.

Both of us were looking at our given menus thinking of what to get. _Is there a seafood pasta here? Yup, there is. Oh wait a minute, there's a tuna pasta, even better!_, I thought.

"Did you decide what to get Miku?", I asked

"Yep, potato leek soup!", she said excitedly. I knew she would get that.

We both closed our menus and set them aside for the waiter to see. We waited until the waiter came to our table and set down our drinks.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?", he asked

"Yes, I want tuna pasta", I replied

"I want potato leek soup", Miku said

"Okay, your orders will be ready soon", the waiter said before taking our menus and walking away.

We sat there awkwardly just staring at each other, Miku's cheeks were slightly red. That was until Miku came up with a certain topic conversation.

"So Luka, do you like anybody?", Miku asked me

"W-What kind of l-like?", I obliviously asked. I knew what like she was saying, but I needed to make sure.

"You know, like in a lover's way", Miku answered.

_Oh god, how do I answer this?,_ I thought to myself. Somehow, I found myself spacing out about one simple question. I know I shouldn't lie to her, but I'm sure that she doesn't feel the same. Actually I'm beginning to doubt that but it isn't enough to prove that she feels the same way as I do. Besides, even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll still help her through hard times and comfort her when she needs it, because that's what friends are for.

"Luka?", Miku snapped me out or my trance with a concerned face. Not just concerned, she looked really concerned. Like a lover worrying about if their partner still loves them or not. Well, that's what it looks like in my opinion.

"Hm?", was all I could reply to her. Confessing to her can wait for another time.

"Nevermind", Miku said. I looked at her for a second, then gazed into her teal eyes. Miku seemed to notice, but she didn't seem to mind. She stared at me back, then it became some kind of staring competition. Her cheeks flushed a red color slightly and turned away from my stares, I felt myself blush and stopped staring at her. Things were awkward and silent for a moment, _What should I say? Should I ask a question about her? Should I ask something about something else?_, I kept asking myself, _Oh fuck it, just ask her the first thing that comes in mind_, I thought.

"So, anything happen lately?", I asked. _  
_

"Not really. What about you?", Miku answered

"Nothing much, just the usual thing"

The waiter came back with our food and set our food down on the table. Miku started eating her soup and I started eating my pasta. When we were done, we began arguing for who was going to pay.

"I'll pay, I'm the one who brought you here", I argued

"No I'll pay, you drove me here, so the least I can do is pay for it", Miku argued

We kept arguing about it until we decided to split the bill. We both gave a $5 tip and drove off to the beach that Miku wanted to go to (Yes, I remembered). Miku was quite excited about going to the beach when it was dark, and I was excited myself just going to the beach with just her. Just thinking of walking on the beach with Miku makes my heart beat faster. Now I'm blushing again, _I hope Miku doesn't see my face right now_.

**~Timeskip~**

We chatted about random stuff again, like the things on the news, funny stories about other Vocaloids, that stuff. I stopped my car in the empty parking lot and we got out of the car. I noticed Miku was staring at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Miku, you might wanna take of your heels", I suggested her, taking off my heels.

"O-Oh right", Miku replied. She took off her heels and I gently took them then put both of our heels in my car. I locked my car and activated my car alarm to make sure nothing would get stolen. We started walking on the coastline together, but I was curious of one thing.

"Hey Miku"

"Yea?"

"Why did you decide to go to the beach with just me and not Kaito or anyone else?", I asked, keeping my sights up.

She blushed and looked away from me. Miku stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Because you're my best friend ever!", She blurted out happily before giving me a bear hug.

I hugged her back of course and tried not to melt into the hug, which was really hard for me. I stayed in the hug, but Miku didn't mind one bit.

I let go of the hug, Miku was ready to leave already.

"Hey Luka, can you drop me off now?", Miku asked

"Uh, sure"

We started walking back to my car. I got in, she got in, I drove, nothing interesting.

**~Timeskip~**

We put on our heels and got out of the car, and I walked to her apartment with her. We started talking about random things, like make-up, girl stuff, and things we were going to do sometime. We got in Miku's apartment, and I decided to do something that would really risk our friendship. I held both of her hands and looked at Miku directly in her eyes.

"L-Luka?", Miku asked

I took a deep breath and tried controlling my beating heart that was almost going to beat out of my chest and started pouring out my feelings to her.

"Listen to me Miku, I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you for a long, long time. I know it's selfish, but sometimes I wish you can leave Kaito for me. Why do you stay with Kaito even though you know that he hurts you? If I was the one you were with, I would never, ever hurt you. Look Miku, you are beautiful and I just wanna show you that somehow. I know I'm not the best person to ever exist, and I know you don't feel this way about me, but if you give me the chance to let me love you, I'll show you the way love is really suppose to be. I'd try my best to make you the happiest girl on Earth, I promise you that. But your happiness is more important then my happiness, so if you can't return my feelings, then at least leave Kaito and try to find someone who will make you happy. That's all I need to tell you"

Miku stared at me will complete utter shock with her eyes wide. I slowly let go of her hands and decided to leave, _She hates me now, I'm sure of it,_ I thought while thinking that she never wanted to see me ever again. I ran out of her apartment as fast as I can, got in my car, and drove away from that place without thinking about anything but getting away from Miku.

When I got home, I made a vow to never be near Miku ever again no matter what.

**~Weeks Later~**

I never talked to Miku ever again since that night. She's tried calling and texting me, but I never answered them. Miku eventually stopped trying to talk to me after that. I was absolutely devastated from not hearing Miku's sweet voice for such a long time. Word was up that she broke with Kaito a few weeks ago, but ended up going back to him in a nick of time. The other Vocaloids eventually realized my feelings for Miku and tried cheering me up and kept telling me to move on, but how can I move on from someone I've loved since forever?

Miku managed to talk to me some time later, telling me that she doesn't wanna loose a friend like me and telling me how she can't break up with Kaito. She also told me that she loved someone else, and it wasn't Kaito, but can't break up with Kaito because this person thinks that they hate her. I asked her who, but she blushed and ran away from me. I kept wondering about it for days on end, I tried to talk to her about it, but she couldn't tell me. I eventually gave up while trying to hold back this feeling of extreme curiosity.

**~Weeks Later~**

I couldn't ever talk to Miku again after that since she was with Kaito every time I tried to. Every once in a while, she'd look back at me, but we could never talk. Slowly, Miku diminished from my life, I thought that I could never reach her anymore. But despite slowly getting out of my life, I still loved her. She wasn't out of my life completely though, we still had to work together sometimes. I held those moments in the past with her precious, despite knowing that they won't happen ever again.

My heart keeps slowly breaking into tiny pieces, I shouldn't have confessed to her. Sometimes, I wish that I never met Miku or even earned a job in Crypton. If only things could be back to normal, with me and Miku as best friends. My heart keeps aching for Miku, but I can't reach her anymore.

She stayed with Kaito, despite the fact that she knows that it isn't the same if she was with me. I told her that she was beautiful and treated her the best way I could treat anyone, but she still stayed with the man who always cheated on her. Why can't she realize that with me, it isn't the same? I should have been her selection, not Kaito. She's the type of girl to deserve good things, not bad things. If I was with her, she would never worry about me doing things behind her back, and not to mention I'd have something good for her every time I'd go to her place. I'd show her the way love is suppose to be, and she deserves much better. I don't get why she stays with someone who hurts her, it's like as if she enjoy getting hurt. We should be together, why can't she realize this? I don't want to cause her trouble, but I have one thing to ask her before I let go half of my heart.

_Why can't you let me love you?_

* * *

**Whew, finally that's done. **

**Keep in mind that this is my first One-Shot and I'm always willing to get tips and whatever**

**If you want a happier ending, then read the next chapter**


	2. Happier Ending

**Alternate (and happier) ending of my sad One-Shot**

**Skip to the part where it says "~Weeks Later~" If you just want the ending**

**Based on the song Let Me Love You by Mario**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

* * *

I don't get it, why does she still stay with him? After all what Kaito did to Miku, she still sticks around, why? She comes crying to me practically every day on how he's always cheating on her. Miku always tells me about it and she cries about it almost every time we see each other. I always hold her in my arms when she does cry, and my heart manages to fill with pure hate and rage towards Kaito every time she does come crying to me_._ The stories that he tells are pure lies, and Miku knows it. There are always excuses on why he was so late, or why he came home in the middle of the night. They're all the same damn lies, and everyone knows it. "I got in a traffic jam", "My friends went somewhere and I came along", "We had a delay at work", "I was working", the same damn thing every time. Both of us smell the perfume on him, and we see the make-up on his shirt clearly. There's always red lipstick somewhere on his shirt or pants, sometimes even both. It's like as if she actually enjoys being hurt, but I know that she doesn't enjoy it at all. Even after all the things he's done behind her back, she sticks around with him, and I just don't know why she does that.

I know it's selfish, but I sometimes wish for Miku to leave Kaito for me. If she was with me, I'd make her the happiest girl in the world. Miku would never have to worry about me what I do. I'm only scratching the surface on what'd I do for her. I'd give her anything and everything if I could. Miku's deserves better than him, and everyone knows it, except Miku herself. I always tell her that she deserves more, but she always argues by saying the same thing, "I can't break up with him". She's the type of girl who deserves the best out of everything, a hand full of rings, necklaces, bracelets, she deserves everything she could ever want. Miku's a shining star inside and out, and I wanna let her know that.

I'm planning on telling her I love her, despite the risks that I'm taking on our friendship. I want Miku to realize how beautiful she actually is, and I want her to realize what I, and always have, felt for her. She is literally worth millions of dollars, and it's a shame that she doesn't even know it (That, or she's really modest). I've always noticed that just about everywhere Miku goes with Kaito, the other Vocaloids stop and stare at them, I bet they think the exact same thing I think every time I see Miku and Kaito together: _Why does Miku stay with Kaito?_. Miku and Kaito never seem to notice our stares though.

It was 5:42 P.M. and I was at home on the computer. I was very bored, so I decided to go on this one website I know that's called Fanfiction. I've never told anyone about this, but I read stories that contain Miku and I as lovers. I showed Miku this website once, and she decided to put every single possible couple combination in Crypton. When she read some 'naughty' fanfics of us, she blushed a deep red and looked away from the monitor, I bet you can guess what rating it was (I could have sworn I saw blood coming from her nose that time). I decided I was very bored and hungry, but I was too lazy to cook today. I decided to go an italian restaurant since I was in the mood for pasta. Going alone would be lonely, so I decided to call Miku to see if she can come with me. It would be like a date, except it's not a date.

I took out my pink touch screen phone from my pocket and checked my contacts. I selected Miku and called her. My phone kept ringing until I heard that angelic voice that I love so much.

"Hello?", Miku answered

My heart started beating faster just hearing her voice, I can never get over her beautiful voice. "Hey Miku", I said to her

"Oh, h-hey Luka", did I hear her stutter? Why is she stuttering? Was she just crying again?

"Do you wanna go out to a restaurant with me?", I asked her. I tried to control my raging heart beats and tried to not stutter. I've felt like this ever since I met her, maybe even before I met her.

"Yea what time?"

I never thought of a specific time, and I was pretty hungry. So I figured now would be good. "Right now"

"E-Eh?", is she not available?

"I'm sorry, are not available right now?", I asked with concern

"No, right now is fine! But are you picking me up from my apartment or am I picking you up from your house?"

I figured that picking her up from her house would be good, "I'll pick you from your place", I said

"Okay, I'll go get ready!", Miku excitedly busted out

"See ya later", I said

"See ya", She replied

I hung up the phone and began to feel nervous. I've gone out with her many, many times and I've always felt nervous, but I've never went out with her to a fancy restaurant. I started thinking of how related to a date this was, but I shrugged it off, Miku doesn't feel that way about me. I started to get ready for this special occasion. I'm saying it's special because, you know, it's Miku, the girl I've loved for so long. I put on deodorant, and since we we were going to a fancy restaurant, I put on a black dress that doesn't show much cleavage. I brushed my hair, put on eyeliner, mascara, and invisible lip gloss. I put on perfume that smells like vanilla and put on a really, really tiny bit of blush. I finally took my purse and my car keys, put on my black heels, and walked to the door. I opened the door, stepped outside, closed the door, and walked my way to my car. I got the car and started it, then started driving to Miku's apartment. I turned on the radio and unsurprisingly, one of Miku's songs were playing. I listened to that song, but I turned off the radio afterwards and continued driving.

When I got there, I walked to Miku's apartment room with a smile on my face and ringed the doorbell. A few seconds after, Miku answered the door. Let me tell you this in the shortest way I can ever tell you: She was beautiful. Miku was wearing a dark red dress that looked exactly like mine, except dark red. She was wearing mascara, tiny bit of blush, and I think she was wearing see through lip gloss. I kept staring at her with complete awe.

"Ar-Are you r-ready Miku?", I asked her. I'd do something about my stuttering but even if I try, I'd fail miserably

"Y-Yeah", there it is, she's stuttering again, why?

I found myself staring at her with complete awe and I couldn't stop being in a complete trance. That was until **HE** showed up by Miku.

"Miku, where you goin'?", That blue haired playboy asked her while wrapping his arm around her waist

"I'm going with Luka to a restaurant", Miku happily replied

"Okay", Kaito said to Miku before kissing Miku on the lips. Keep the sweet act up all you want Kaito, but everyone knows what you do.

"Bye Kaito, you also have to get out of my apartment since I'm leaving", Miku said to Kaito.

Kaito groaned, then went in the apartment to get some of his stuff, then went outside of the apartment, got into his car, and drove off. Miku and I walked to my car, got in, and started driving to the restaurant. I took a quick glance at her every now and then, and by the looks of it, she seemed very happy. Miku was humming the song on the radio with a smile on her face. She looked so upbeat, then again she's always upbeat. I smiled to myself for absolutely no reason, Miku definitely noticed but didn't ask. I drove by the beach that I usually stop by at, and I saw that Miku was looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Wow, that sunset is really beautiful", Miku commented

"Yea, it is beautiful", and so are you

"Can we stop here after we're done eating?", she asked me

How can I refuse a request like that? "Of course, I love this beach". While that's true, I actually just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yay!", Miku exclaimed excitedly.

**~Timeskip~**

We talked about random topic subjects and eventually made it to the restaurant. Before I told Miku we were here, she excitedly immediately ran out of the car and kept motioning me to hurry up. I got out of the car and Miku walked up to me.

"So are we gonna go in now?", Miku asked. She looked so damn cute asking me that, but she always looks cute. My heart started beating faster again, and my palms were getting sweaty.

"Yea, let's go", I said. I was almost about to hold her hand, but I motioned my hand back to myself. _Must not do that ever again_, I reminded to myself.

"Okay!", she exclaimed happily while being the cutest living being I've ever seen.

We started walking to the restaurant, Miku kept taking glances at me then looking back at the restaurant. When we got in, I took a good look at the place. It was incredibly crowded so I wouldn't be surprised if we had to wait, the place was also quite fancy. After a few minutes, the waiter come up to us.

"How many?", he asked

"Two"

"Okay, follow me", he said.

"Follow me". The waiter started walking, we followed him to a table, and we sat in that table, usual restaurant thing.

"What would you like to drink?", the waiter asked

"Water", I said

"What she's getting", Miku said, the waiter then left us. I giggled slightly from Miku's answer. Miku looked at me with a pouty face and a slight blush.

"H-Hey, what are you laughing at?", she asked

"Nothing", I replied. We stopped talking and started looking at our menus.

Both of us were looking at our given menus thinking of what to get. _Is there a seafood pasta here? Yup, there is. Oh wait a minute, there's a tuna pasta, even better!_, I thought.

"Did you decide what to get Miku?", I asked

"Yep, potato leek soup!", she said excitedly. I knew she would get that.

We both closed our menus and set them aside for the waiter to see. We waited until the waiter came to our table and set down our drinks.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?", he asked

"Yes, I want tuna pasta", I replied

"I want potato leek soup", Miku said

"Okay, your orders will be ready soon", the waiter said before taking our menus and walking away.

We sat there awkwardly just staring at each other, Miku's cheeks were slightly red. That was until Miku came up with a certain topic conversation.

"So Luka, do you like anybody?", Miku asked me

"W-What kind of l-like?", I obliviously asked. I knew what like she was saying, but I needed to make sure.

"You know, like in a lover's way", Miku answered.

_Oh god, how do I answer this?,_ I thought to myself. Somehow, I found myself spacing out about one simple question. I know I shouldn't lie to her, but I'm sure that she doesn't feel the same. Actually I'm beginning to doubt that but it isn't enough to prove that she feels the same way as I do. Besides, even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll still help her through hard times and comfort her when she needs it, because that's what friends are for.

"Luka?", Miku snapped me out or my trance with a concerned face. Not just concerned, she looked really concerned. Like a lover worrying about if their partner still loves them or not. Well, that's what it looks like in my opinion.

"Hm?", was all I could reply to her. Confessing to her can wait for another time.

"Nevermind", Miku said. I looked at her for a second, then gazed into her teal eyes. Miku seemed to notice, but she didn't seem to mind. She stared at me back, then it became some kind of staring competition. Her cheeks flushed a red color slightly and turned away from my stares, I felt myself blush and stopped staring at her. Things were awkward and silent for a moment, _What should I say? Should I ask a question about her? Should I ask something about something else?_, I kept asking myself, _Oh fuck it, just ask her the first thing that comes in mind_, I thought.

"So, anything happen lately?", I asked.

"Not really. What about you?", Miku answered

"Nothing much, just the usual thing"

The waiter came back with our food and set our food down on the table. Miku started eating her soup and I started eating my pasta. When we were done, we began arguing for who was going to pay.

"I'll pay, I'm the one who brought you here", I argued

"No I'll pay, you drove me here, so the least I can do is pay for it", Miku argued

We kept arguing about it until we decided to split the bill. We both gave a $5 tip and drove off to the beach that Miku wanted to go to (Yes, I remembered). Miku was quite excited about going to the beach when it was dark, and I was excited myself just going to the beach with just her. Just thinking of walking on the beach with Miku makes my heart beat faster. Now I'm blushing again, _I hope Miku doesn't see my face right now_.

**~Timeskip~**

We chatted about random stuff again, like the things on the news, funny stories about other Vocaloids, that stuff. I stopped my car in the empty parking lot and we got out of the car. I noticed Miku was staring at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Miku, you might wanna take of your heels", I suggested her, taking off my heels.

"O-Oh right", Miku replied. She took off her heels and I gently took them then put both of our heels in my car. I locked my car and activated my car alarm to make sure nothing would get stolen. We started walking on the coastline together, but I was curious of one thing.

"Hey Miku"

"Yea?"

"Why did you decide to go to the beach with just me and not Kaito or anyone else?", I asked, keeping my sights up.

She blushed and looked away from me. Miku stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Because you're my best friend ever!", She blurted out happily before giving me a bear hug.

I hugged her back of course and tried not to melt into the hug, which was really hard for me. I stayed in the hug, but Miku didn't mind one bit.

I let go of the hug, Miku was ready to leave already.

"Hey Luka, can you drop me off now?", Miku asked

"Uh, sure"

We started walking back to my car. I got in, she got in, I drove, nothing interesting.

**~Timeskip~**

We put on our heels and got out of the car, and I walked to her apartment with her. We started talking about random things, like make-up, girl stuff, and things we were going to do sometime. We got in Miku's apartment, and I decided to do something that would really risk our friendship. I held both of her hands and looked at Miku directly in her eyes.

"L-Luka?", Miku asked

I took a deep breath and tried controlling my beating heart that was almost going to beat out of my chest and started pouring out my feelings to her.

"Listen to me Miku, I'm in love with you, and I've been in love with you for a long, long time. I know it's selfish, but sometimes I wish you can leave Kaito for me. Why do you stay with Kaito even though you know that he hurts you? If I was the one you were with, I would never, ever hurt you. Look Miku, you are beautiful and I just wanna show you that somehow. I know I'm not the best person to ever exist, and I know you don't feel this way about me, but if you give me the chance to let me love you, I'll show you the way love is really suppose to be. I'd try my best to make you the happiest girl on Earth, I promise you that. But your happiness is more important then my happiness, so if you can't return my feelings, then at least leave Kaito and try to find someone who will make you happy. That's all I need to tell you"

Miku stared at me will complete utter shock with her eyes wide. I slowly let go of her hands and decided to leave, _She hates me now, I'm sure of it,_ I thought while thinking that she never wanted to see me ever again. I ran out of her apartment as fast as I can, got in my car, and drove away from that place without thinking about anything but getting away from Miku.

When I got home, I made a vow to never be near Miku ever again no matter what.

**~Weeks Later~**

I never talked to Miku ever again since that night. She's tried calling and texting me, but I never answered them. Miku eventually stopped trying to talk to me after that. I was absolutely devastated from not hearing Miku's sweet voice for such a long time. Word was up that she broke with Kaito a few weeks ago, but ended up going back to him in a nick of time. The other Vocaloids eventually realized my feelings for Miku and tried cheering me up and kept telling me to move on, but how can I move on from someone I've loved since forever?

Miku managed to talk to me some time later, telling me that she doesn't wanna loose a friend like me and telling me how she can't break up with Kaito. She also told me that she loved someone else, and it wasn't Kaito, but can't break up with Kaito because this person thinks that they hate her. I asked her who, but she blushed and ran away from me. I kept wondering about it for days on end, I tried to talk to her about it, but she couldn't tell me.

I eventually got to talk to her again, at that time, I was still curious about her loving someone else.

"Miku, please tell me who you're in love with", I pleaded

Miku blushed and looked down at her feet. "I-I'll tell you i-if y-you take me to the beach we went to w-when we ate at that restaurant". I thought about it for a few seconds, but it didn't take long for me to remember which beach she was talking about.

"Sure, let's go", I said, 'confidently' taking her hand then taking her to my car. We both got in the car and I drove off to the exact same spot we went a few weeks earlier. I quickly glanced over at Miku, her entire face was basically painted red and she was trembling like crazy. I found it strange that she wasn't talking to me at all, since she usually talks about everything to me.

**~Timeskip~**

The car ride was awkwardly silent and unusual. I kept taking quick glances at Miku once in a while, I think that made her uncomfortable since she always avoided my glances. When I made it, I stopped the car in a parking space.

"We're here Miku", I said to her. We both got out of my car, I looked around, the parking lot was completely empty again. Then again, it's night time again so it's not very surprising. I bet Miku was surprised though, I could tell from the face she was making while looking around. Miku started walking to the coastline while still being awkwardly silent. I wondered why she was so silent, she wouldn't even give me eye contact at all. I started following her and ended up by her side. I was still curious about who that other person Miku was in love with. I decided to ask her since she promised to tell me if we went here.

"So who's that other person you love?", I asked.

"How dense are you?", Miku asked me, I noticed she still wasn't looking at me. _Huh? What does she mean by that? Could she- No, it couldn't be_, I thought to myself. I just assumed she was either teasing me or mentioning someone else. W_ell she does hang out with Rin and Len a lot, so maybe she likes Len...or Rin. But then again, there's also Miki, Gumi, Mikuo, Gakupo, and Akaito. They're the only people I can think of that would even get close to being the one that Miku loves_, I thought.

"...what do you mean?", I asked.

Miku stopped me and turned my body to face her, then she turned and looked at me in my eyes. I scanned her red tinted face then looked into those teal gems of hers, I bet my face was the same as hers. Our faces were nearly close enough for the tip of our noses to touch. I felt my heart beat 10x faster than it normally does when I'm with Miku. I resisted that huge urge to kiss her right there on the spot and just kept looking into her eyes. It was silent until Miku held both of my hands and started to talk.

"Luka, how dense are you? You still don't know who I love? Well who's the one I go to when ever something goes wrong in my relationship? Who's the person who I call my 'best friend ever'? Who's the person who took me to this exact same beach a few weeks ago? More importantly, who's the person that's here with me right now at this exact moment?"

I thought about it for a moment, _The person she goes to whe- Holy crap. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Damn, I am dense_. I stared at her with wide eyes with my heart about to literally beat out of my chest. My heart was filled with this feeling of extreme happiness and I'm sure my face was redder than the color red itself. Miku stared at more for a moment while blushing, then let go of my hand and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Y-You still love me right?", Miku asked.

I was too shocked to know what to say, all of this was just too quick. I guess Miku took this as a 'no, I don't love you anymore' answer, faced down to the sand, and started crying. I let go of her hand, gently cupped her chin, and lifted her head to face me. Miku looked at me with a curious face, I closed my eyes and leaned into her, then I kissed her tenderly. I knew this was wrong since she was in a relationship with Kaito and all, but it still felt so right despite that. My heart instantly beat 100x faster than it did the last time we went here. Miku wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her lips were really soft and her lips tasted really sweet, even though they just tasted like leeks.

We stayed that way for only about two minutes, even though it seemed like hours. My lips separated from Miku's lips and I opened my eyes to see her staring right at me. I smiled at her lovingly, Miku smiled at me back and hugged me. I hugged her back tenderly and I kept gently massaging her head.

Eventually, we had to go back to our houses at some point. Both of us walked back to my car while holding hands and chatting about various things. I drove her home, then I went home. I got changed into my sleepwear, brushed my teeth, took off my make up, and immediately sunk into my bed. I kept savoring how Miku's lips felt on my lips. I tried sleeping, but I couldn't sleep since I kept reenacting the moment in my head. After an hour (I think), I was finally able to get a peaceful rest.

**~Months Later~**

Miku broke up with Kaito a week after that event and they never went back together after that. She asked me to be her girlfriend a few days after she broke up with him, and I gladly accepted her offer. When we came out to the public, Kaito flipped out. He and some other people kept saying homophobic things I think they were somethings like, "Boobs are for dudes and dicks are for chicks, not the other way around", "This type of love isn't right", "God hates faggots", and other bullcrap like that. Miku and I kept ignored the people who looked down upon this type of love and shrugged them off. After all, it's just all about me and Miku, and nobody else.

* * *

**Yay, a happy ending :D**

**I was just gonna keep the sad ending and not make a happy ending, but then I felt really bad and decided to make a happy ending too**

**Finally that ending is done, now I can start working on some other projects**

**Like I said earlier, always willing to get tips on how to improve summaries and writing tips or whatever**

**Bye bye**


End file.
